Eyes of Emotions
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: 2010. A collections of different emotions shown by different colored eyes by the Mad Hatter. Might have some spoilers if not haven't watched the entire movie. Hatter-centeric. some Hatter x Alice.
1. DarkGreen

Well…here is another collection story I have going…what is this…the third one…well, anyway, this is the first collection story for Tim Burton's(2010) Alice in Wonderland. [that also means there will be spoilers if you haven't watch it all.]  
Also…the meanings of the colors are going by partly the movie and mostly my opinion…yes, I do realize colors may have different meanings, but I'm picking the ones I want.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice in Wonderland…Lewis Carroll was a genius…and Tim Burton is too!

* * *

~(Dark)**Green**~

-_Envy_-

He knew his eyes were dark green with envy of the Knave. He was envy of the Knave as he dared to touch Alice.

He watched from down the hall. Rage and envy lashing out just below his skin.

How dare that Knave corner Alice?

She is sweet, while he is sour. She is curious, while he is cunning. She brightens a day, while he burns it to ashes. The list could go on and on, on how Alice is better and would never need the Knave. She needs…

His heart and whole being stops.

Would she need someone like himself? Someone as mad-though everyone is mad here-as he. Someone whose emotions cannot be tamed, for it is the envy growing inside of him and glowing in his eyes that is stopping him from stopping the Knave. Could she forgive him of his emotions?

She breaks from the Knave and hurries away. But yet, he feels like she is running from him and not the Knave.

Could his envy be his downfall? Could Alice look pass his eyes and see the truth lying deep within? He doesn't know.

And so, he heads back to his room/prisoner, waiting for the envy to eat him alive.

_Dear little/tall Alice, don't waste your strength on my envy…be free…or risk falling…down my dark envy rabbit hole…__

* * *

_

Well…that was the first one. Most of these will either be part of the movies warped into my own creation and/or made up. I randomly decide.  
Next color is Red. Try and guess what it means…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Red

Here is now the second chapter for this collection story. Ugg…I had it written…but SO didn't want to type it (I was super lazy…and it was the holidays!)  
Anywho…

**Disclaimer**: Lewis Carroll owns the original…Tim Burton is amazing…I don't own squat…

* * *

~**Red**~

-_Rage_-

His eyes were stained red.

But, he knew as the blades collided and rang out, that it would not be the only thing stained red.

His and his opponent's blades met, and he was met face-to-face with the Knave. He growled, and the other's face was scowling.

"Why are your eyes red, _Mad_ Hatter?" the Knave hissed and pared the Hatter's sword away. He noticed that the other was breathing heavily, but as was he.

Alice –oh he wished to say _his_ Alice– was fighting the Jabberwocky. The two armies were fighting as well. Technically, because of him, well the latter was because of him. Alice was destined to fight the Jabberwocky beast.

How his blood boiled by that!

Why did she, so curious and sweat, fight something cruel and sinister. Did the Fates assume he was too weak to do it?

He brought his sword down, clashing with the Knave's.

Why couldn't he protect Alice?

One last strong blow sent the Knave down. The Hatter stared down with blood red eyes. Then, right before Alice was to kill the beast, the Knave smirked.

_If that rage consumes you, she'll never love you_, the eyes seemed to say.

The Hatter realized this just as Alice had cut off the beast's head. He glanced over to her, then backed away from the Knave. It was true.

_Don't fall down my bloody-red, rage rabbit hole…Alice…__

* * *

_

Well…here is another scene that I warped into my own very twisted creation…  
Poor Hatty…I am just torturing him so…BUT they'll will be happy chapters…don't worry y'all!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	3. BrightGreen

Really…, well what I think, this is going to be a bit tricky now that this collection-ish type fanfic. is going in AU status. There is still more to continue, don't worry about that -this list of colors is a good size list-, but now it will be all from my head…  
Anyway…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice in Wonderland…at all, none of the continuities…nada…just this crazy collection idea…

* * *

~(Bright)**Green**~

-_Happy_-

He danced in joy. Happiness flowed through him. It was gone. The Jabberwocky was dead, the Bloody Red Queen and **HIM** were exiled, and now he was filled with happiness.

But that happiness he would soon find out, would not last too long.

She said she was leaving…

**NO!**

She can't leave.

So, he briskly walked over, all caution thrown-out. She was surprised at his sudden appearance, but he didn't see any more once his lips were place on hers. Her blue eyes widen in surprise, and the others around was a bit surprised as well, but the White Queen had a soft smile playing on her dark lips.

He was worried a bit, what if Alice -precise Alice- didn't return the feelings. He might go **MAD** if not.

**HA!**

He felt his bright green eyes darken with sadness and dread that the love he felt was to be wasted. That **HE**-if he would dare admit it-was now gone. No, **HE**-fool person but was now gone-couldn't be right.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, searching her face for acceptance or rejection. He was faced with a stunned expression.

"Alice…" he began, but his voice, it seemed, snapped her out of her trance. She met his gaze, his eyes border-lining on bright green to a darker color. Then he noticed her lips twitching up.

Then she said, "You know, Tarrant, you have wonderful, green eyes." She closed the gap this time and kissed him. His heart soared.

He couldn't believe it.

Alice, precise Alice!, loved him back.

He kissed her back, faint cheering from around them.

_Follow my bright green eyes down the rabbit hole…for my love is there for you…I love you…Alice…__

* * *

_

Remember last chapter…yep, so this is now the happy chapter I had promised! Yay for happiness. There are going to more happy chapters…along with other emotions…*snickers*…

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	4. Pink

And this might be…eh…not one of my favorites really. But it is such a beautiful beginning…but I'm not spoiling the end ficlets. Nope, not at all.  
Also, Lily is actually a canon character from the second book, _Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_. She is the daughter of the White Queen, so I decided to make her Mirana's daughter.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine.

* * *

~**Pink**~

-_Blushing/Embarrassed/Love_-

They all stood -well the people of the court and of Underland sat down in white, elegant chairs- in the front of the White Queen, Queen Mirana's castle. She stood at the top of the altar, a simple, white gown on her form and crown at the top of her head. She was smiling a kind smile, glancing over to him. He returned her gaze, smiling greatly and nervously. He wore a suit -he designed of course- of white as well, for this very special and _wonderful_ occasion.

White, white, white. That was the color that surrounded him and everyone else.

Such a plentiful color. No wonder the queen chose this color.

But his irises weren't white through.

Then the music began to play and people rose to their feet as SHE arrived.

He watched as his precise lady walked down the aisle, Queen Mirana's own daughter Lily was the flowergirl, who spread the white rose petals on the walkway. She –who looked like a beautiful angel…yes, indeed an angel– was wearing an elegant dress -which she allowed him to design-. Leading her down the aisle, was the twins, who each held onto an arm to their own. His lady met his gaze, a soft pink taking over their cheeks.

Pink stained his eyes as well. Curious, not a color he had ever seen. Odd and mad for pink to be there.

But really, madly was he in love with his fair lady Alice.

Soon, she stood next to him at the altar, both smiling at the smiling Queen in front of them.

Then the Queen began to the vows. His bride's and his own hearts continued to beat happily at their wedding.

Then, it came. They turned towards each other. His precise and wonderful Alice smiling towards him.

He smiled back, only a fool wouldn't. Or…maybe a fool would…or maybe…

His mind was taken from state of thinking -or not thinking…since some things continued to bounce around his mind- when lips met together. Soon, cheering erupted, and they brought apart, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, pink meeting blue.

"I love you…" they both said, adding names for each other. Nothing, he thought –HA! Thinking was so rare now…it was like a fantasy- could make this better.

_Follow pink…pink leads the way…for it shines for you…for our love…Alice, down the little rabbit hole…_

* * *

Well…the fluff and happiness continues. Don't worry, it does it get serious…then happy…then…well, not going to spoil it! ^^

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	5. Blue

Um…well, this probably wasn't my favorite either…and it probably includes the least amount of anything in the whole collection. Kind-of more of a filler for what is to come next. *sighs*

**Disclaimer:** Alice has an owner…ain't me.

* * *

~**Blue**~

-_Serious/Calm_-

She was so calm…so serious.

He wouldn't doubt that she would be any different…so poise and attentive…even his eyes reflected her serious mood as well. And…because of that little thing –well, not little thing –she was a perfect size now…right size…ALICE size– but Alice-thing– that her and his eyes were like twins really. But…seriously, his eyes never be that serious.

He could never be that serious!

"Tarrant, your eyes are blue…" she stated, squeezing his hand slightly. He looked over and met her own blue gaze, offering a small quirk of his lips upwards. She was so attentive to him…such a match. Perfect match…a wonderful match in all of Underland!

"Of course they are, my wonderful and extraordinary wife. Would they be any different? Well, in a different situation of different moods to-" She soon let out a sigh pass over her lips, which soon curled up. He knew that she knew that he could never change his maddening thoughts…but she understand stood him so well, listening to him before she had to stop is talking for not only her sake, but a few were looking over at him and his ramblings.

"Tarrant," she murmured, his thoughts snapping back to her. Always her.

"Thank you."

She nodded her head, which soon turned back forward to listen to what Mirana was saying. He wondered the importance, but then again…his lady and wife was the White Queen's Champion…so that meant she had to pay attention.

"…and Alice, I was wondering about…" the queen continued on talking with the blonde in regal blue. The same blue of her husband's eyes right now and her own. He listened to the discussion between the two ladies, more just watching how serious she was.

So calm…collected…cool…so…blue!

A blue that fit her just nicely. A blue that was just like Alice.

_Blue eyes for you down this rabbit hole…my Alice…only for serious…you…_

* * *

Here is the serious I told about in the last chapter…well, a hint for the next one…well, regality knows all! ^^

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	6. Purple

Whelp, I was hoping to finish this chapter off before the end of this year. I wanted to have something else to say that I posted in 2013. Here it is. I'm trying to finish writing out all the chapters for this story, I have the next four done. There is probably going to be at least ten more left till I'm done. I hope to finish them soon.

* * *

~**Purple**~

-_Royalty_-

"Champion and Slayer of the Jabberwocky and savior of Underland, Lady of the White court, Alice…nice ring to it. Royal…royally yours, my dear. So royal…purple is the color or royal, good color. Great color-"

"Hatter." He winced a bit, muttering a 'thank you' before glancing over to the wonderful woman of Underland sitting next to him at the sunny garden tea party. His blonde lady was garbed in the most excellent of purple dress –to which he designed, of course– and smiled brightly at the festivities going on because of her.

Queen Mirana had crowned Alice as the champion Lady of the Royal Family and court, the highest position next to the Queen and her own daughter. It was a fitting title and placement in the court for his Alice. She had done much for Underland. Great things. Wonderful things. Amazing, Magnificent-

"-Hatter, are you listening? Dear Tarrant," called his lady, bringing his attention to his surroundings once more and to the lady sitting next to him so elegantly.

"I'm sorry, my dear. What were you saying?" He gave a loop-sided grin, purple eyes twinkling. Purple…like her dress. A color of royalty in Alice's old world. She was royalty, and he was married to her. Married to royalty. How nice! He was-

CRASH!

He felt something crash on his plate, seeing the shattered pieces of the plate spread outwards from the hard rock that had done the damage. He looked a bit confused, looking up to see the March Hatter still in throwing position from across the table.

"Hatter, ya blinkening idiot! Listen to her, ya toad-smelling…" And the March Hare continued on rambling and twitching at the table in his seat. Hatter looked at his wife, such a beautiful wife in purple. A nice color, pretty color-

"Hater, you are going to be a father."

"What?" His thoughts screeched to a halt, and eyes grew wide as he muttered that question. Had he heard right? He was going-

"Yes, you are going to be a father," his lovely Alice said to him, taking hold of his hands. Then his eyes brightened more, a bright grin forming on his lips. A father. A FATHER! Oh happy day! He jumped up from his chair, joy and happiness radiating from him. He began dancing around the table, delighting a smile and chuckle from his wife, the Queen, and others at the tea party. Once he made it around back to his chair, instead of sitting back down, he pulled his wife up to dance with him as well. Her laughter fell from her upturned lips, a beautiful sound to Hatter.

_Oh my lovely lady Alice…can you see the happiness in my eyes…they are royal color like you and are happy…I'm happy. All because of you!_

* * *

Well, I hope you like this chapter with the news that Hatter had gotten.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	7. Yellow

Whelp, I managed to crank this out now. I think I might have a schedule now of when I'll be updating this story, but don't hold me to it just yet. It might be updating on Mondays and Fridays, but I don't know for sure. I still have to work it around my busy school schedule. Anyway, hope y'all didn't have to wait too long for this.

* * *

~**Yellow**~

–_Honor, loyalty_–

The ringing of the metal sung out from the small clearing as he watched his golden-haired beauty par with a small strawberry blonde boy. A smile was on his lips as he watched this sparring match. His beautiful fair-haired Alice continued, both her and the boy sweating and panting before the match came to an end.

"Good game, Natzaniel," the dressed-in-yellow Alice spoke, a bright and prideful smile on her lips. The boy grinned back, blue eyes twinkling his joy and happiness.

"Thank you , mother. Father, how was I?" Natzaniel glanced over to him standing off to the side. Alice also looked over at the man as well.

"Well?" was said for a prompted response. He grinned back at her and his young son, a smile full of pride.

"Marvelous. Masterful. Why you do take so much after your mother, you know," he complimented, taking a few stride over to clap a hand on the boy's shoulder. Natzaniel beamed up proudly to his father, glad to hear that the man was proud of him as well.

"Ah well, I can't take all the credit. To have a father like Hatter is a good thing as well," Alice added, giving her husband a smile in return full of sweetness and joy. Tarrant felt like his heart was going to explode in hearing that. How did he come to have such a wonderful family like his? The love and loyalty together they shared was bright and wondrous. Nothing came close to how wonderful this was. His eyes soon started to shift to a bright golden color that reflected the sun, his beautiful wife's dress, and her and their son's hair.

_Oh Alice…a beautiful life we have now…together with our happy family…I love you and our son so much…_

* * *

Whelp, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as things roll along for the happy family.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	8. LightGrey

Okay, remember how I said I was going to get these out Monday and Friday. I might have been not completely truthful. I'm working on getting and keeping to that schedule, but it's hard with everything else I got going on. But here is the chapter that should have been up yesterday.

* * *

~(Light)**Grey**~

-_Security/Maturity_-

"Hatter, do you think my hair is starting to grey?"

He glanced from his workbench that was littered with hat projects and other things that his mind had called up from the creative corner resting in his mind. Bright-colored fabrics and ribbons usually kept his attention, however his Alice was far more important.

"Hmm…" he hummed, turning to face her as she turned from facing a full-length mirror standing in the shop, "your golden locks fleeting to grey? I'd perish the thought." The dramatics he produced was a small gift for her on the current situation at hand. Or at least for her, it seems. He didn't quite understand just why grey hair would bother Underland's champion. Then again, his Alice was just a woman –incredible and remarkable– but a woman as well.

"Ah, Alice dear," he spoke once more to her, getting up and moving over, "They are merely joining the golden and wavy locks of Jabberwock slayer. Do not fret. You are still so beautiful."

The smile that graced her lips made him smile even more so as well. His Alice was true perfection and serenity. She was forever beautiful to him no matter the tricks that Time liked to play with people. Nothing would ever change the beauty that is Alice.

"Hatter," her soft voice caught him from his thoughts, making his focus back on her. She stood before him like the same woman who stood against a jabberwocky. The same woman who was regal in ways most wouldn't understand. She stood there like a she was the true sense of maturity and security in a mad world. Well no, not 'like', but she had actually brought peace to this world and all who lived in it. By her hands, harmony lingered and flowed about the air as a breeze would in the springtime.

"I love you," he finally breathed out, arms going around her in a loving fashion to hold her against him. She returned the motions, a smile never leaving her lips.

"I love you too, Tarrant."

His own eyes mimicked both that love and security that was held in her person, shimmering bright silver.

_Alice…true beauty is you…everything you are…I love you and your true beauty…forever…_

* * *

Well, sorry for the wait and hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It's moving along maybe a bit slow now, but next chapter I can't say that is true.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	9. Orange

Welcome to the new chapter and such. If I could actually convince myself to update regularly, it would amaze even myself. But that's what happens when you balance school and laziness I suppose.

* * *

~**Orange**~

-_Dislike/Aggression_-

His eyes hadn't flashed this color in a long while. Very good reason too. Peace had reigned for quite some time. But now someone wanted to disturbed that peace. A ghost from the past haunted the minds of the creatures and beings of Underland, from the mice to the Queen. Was it true or was it false? None could have answered either way, but that didn't stop the pre-anger brewing in the mind of one who didn't fancy the thought of the return of an evil phantom.

'_Orange bursts bright the roars of licking flames. Burns the Orange of fire and flames. How can ye be here and now when ya should be dead and gone?! How dare ya do-_'

His internal monologue that burned bright as his orange eyes was cut short with the soft words of his wife whose calming presence there cleared his mind as easily as ever. Those eyes of his of aggression flickered to her soothing and strong blue that did not back down when faced with those angered eyes of his. They were not afraid nor was she.

"Tarrant," was a single word, a soft one that melted those smelting pits of bright orange magma into a cooled surface of rock. The only thing lingering as he murmured back an 'I'm fine' –which even she knew wasn't completely true– was a dislike of the recent news. But dislike wasn't aggression, and it was much more tamed.

But no one in the White Queen's meeting room had liked it or enjoyed having their thoughts and doubts come partly true in the end. The news brought about a change that they might not be ready for. Why fight a new war when the old one seemed so long dead in the past?

"What can we do?" his beautiful Alice asked, still the Champion of Underland, a champion of his heart. She still had what was best for Underland in her heart, after having to find out how much it meant to her. Miranda was silent at the head of the table. Too silent. In the silence, the orange bled back into his eyes, wanting freedom to strike at those that dared to cause pain again.

"If you banished them before, can't you do so again?" Natzaniel spoke up, so much older now as a young man. But he was also young and inexperienced as well. Learning the history was only one thing, having been through it was another. Hatter was still proud of him and was calming down. For now.

"Yes, let's ban them back to the slimy marsh of grotesque, disgusting filth they rotted in." His words grabbed the attention of the others in the meeting room. Alice looked a bit worried, possibly over him and his now bright orange eyes. His own son was caught off-guard by this aggression, having never really witnessed it before. The White Queen was taken back but held back on showing much of it; however his friends were less inclined in doing so. But Tarrant seemed too far mad to really hold back much of that anger inside of him now.

"Even as much as that would be a…solution to the problem, we do lock much about my sister's supposed 'spottings.'" The doubt in the White Queen's voice did little to calm Hatter's family now, making those eyes still bleed orange. The hand on his arm did not make him jump, but it was a contrast as his dear wife tried to pull him back. He muttered a soft 'sorry' though his thoughts trailed off more into a different tangent of their own.

_Vengeance against the One of the Red. She and that wretched fiend had dared to hurt you, my sweet Alice. Would they harm us now? Or family and happiness? I know they shall, they wouldn't do much otherwise I believe. Nevermore shall they, nevermore…_

* * *

Can't say that I'll get back on an actual schedule soon, but I'm trying to push myself into that direction. Hopefully I will, but sometimes hoping isn't enough for me.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	10. DarkGray

Whelp, starting to maybe get things out more. Though, I think if I managed to get myself to write more, this wouldn't be a problem. Currently now, there is only three more chapters to write, though there is five more chapters after this one in total to be finished.

* * *

~(Dark)**Gray**~

-_Uncertainty_-

His wonderful Alice had been given him many of strange looks over the past hour or so. As well as his own son. It was strange, as well long in duration in fact. Why stare at him? Nothing wrong, he was just thinking to himself about things. Thinking so much as to what was happening. What would happen as well. Though that later could be the problem, well maybe a problem but possible the problem that he didn't know currently. But it wasn't, was it? Was it a/the problem he had to think about now while the two people he loved stared so strangely at him? He didn't know or better yet didn't want to know really. Couldn't make much of his mind up. Not now, not yet, and possibly not ever-

"Hatter," his lovely lady called, eyes jumping to her. What she saw, he did not see. She saw his eyes, eyes full of this emotion that he only felt within him. Some emotion that was beginning to confused her and their son who had begun to notice as well.

It was dark, but wasn't dark. For he was thinking, thinking about many thing and nothing at all since his mind was in such a confusing twist. It was hard to keep concentration really. Really hard, right hard. But should he focus all of his concentration there or something else? That brought up new problems, new things to think over and worry over and wonder over and-

"Father?" came now his son's voice, snapping him out of his turbulent mind and into a world less making sense. "Are you alright?" Natzaniel asked him with bright caring eyes just like his mother. So much care, was it all over him and his thinking? That might not be best since he was just thinking to himself, he was.

"I'm fine," he answered them both back giving each a reassuring look before walking up, patting them both on their shoulders, and leaving the room to the balcony of the palace. He could feel their stares as he walked out, but he did have thoughts needing to be thought and sorted. Most of them revolved around the coming trouble that just seemed to lurk in the distance. Trouble for them all, including his darling Alice and son. It was just so uncertain what would happen. Anything could, which frightened him so much. That dark horizon in front of him held such their futures that he thought about. Futures for his Alice to bear through, for Natzaniel to bear through, and for himself to bear through. What would it all be for them?

_Oh Alice, Natzaniel…uncertainty plagues me so. Could I not just think easily without these thoughts haunting so much? My eyes reflect back such darkening gray uncertainty…_

* * *

Finally got this done and working on my chapters. So close to the ending in writing, not so much here yet. It's getting there.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	11. Indigo

Whelp, just finished up this semester. Hopefully I'll get on track with posting these chapters up with relatively fast pace since there is only four after this chapter. So close to the end now.

* * *

~**Indigo**~

-_Deep Contemplation_ -

Deep contemplation.

But it was not him who was completely in deep contemplation. Oh no, not just him who wondered and thought much about how things were going to be. Not just him who worried and fretted over the future and all it held. No, deep contemplation rested with many and all, giving a sense of sharedness.

However it was only his eyes that could truly reflect that deep contemplation. His eyes so indigo, so dark. No one was not busy enough to notice. Even he hadn't noticed them change to the color they were now.

So blue, but not. So deep, but not dark. A maelstrom, but lull in thoughts and emotions. His seclusion for thinking, to keep himself on track was picked for a reason. Mighty reason.

_Can't let Alice, sweet Alice know. Natzaniel too. Too young, too bright. Why must they be brought into this…_

His thoughts ran wild with those, never lessening. By the time he had left then for just a bit, his legs hurt from pacing. The dark and dim work room provided the only suitable habitat for his thoughts. His legs didn't stop. The ache didn't make them stop either. He had to keep thinking. Thinking of a way to help. He was at a lost, just as his Alice had been. Smart Alice.

_Think…think…think…_

With that his mind pulled him back in with their thoughts that gave no answers or clues to the great and terrible problem at hand. Finally he stopped pacing, all but collapsing into one of the spare chairs in the workshop. His mind, which had been soon spinning out of control, was slowly spinning back in control now for him to really think. Think clearly about the now and later.

_Alice can handle this…the White Queen even can as well…_ his thoughts reminded him well about such things. His worrying concerns shouldn't be so bad with such great ladies who knew how to handle such things. His mind was slowly coming back together as his thoughts did.

Hatter then got up from his chair, now set with a clear mind. He walked over to the door, opening it and soon surprised to see his son, so young of a man, waiting there for him it seemed.

"Mother and the Queen wishes to see you now, Father," Natzaniel spoke as proper as his mother. His son seemed so much like his Alice with hair and eyes and wearing a blue that only they seemed to be able to pull off. Hatter never thought blue was his strong suit. It never seemed to match well with him and- "Father?" His son looked so concerned over him.

Hatter nodded his head and answered back, "Yes, of course. I'm fine. I'm coming." With that, he shut the door to his hat workshop and followed with his son with mind so deep in thought.

"Mother says there might be war," Natzaniel spoke almost from the blue from his own thoughts. Hatter takes this knowledge in, having a clue but hoping not true. War too ugly like before with the same foe.

"I hope not," he answered back though voice shook a bit, catching his son's attention but not questioned. His father looked troubled, which he was.

_My mind cannot think without worry of you, my son. Your mother, too. My eyes so blue with such thoughts as I care and worry and think over so much. Dear sweet family, what to do…_

* * *

Whelp, finally got this out. Might finish these up twice a week, meaning probably finishing this up before the end of this month. Hopefully.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	12. Brown

Well, looks like this will be once a week thing now. Or at least I'm trying to get it that way with how things are going. I do wish to be other this, but it pulling along at a slow pace.

* * *

~**Brown**~

-_Order_-

Order was key.

Order was good to keep. Order kept things running now. With fighting that had broken out, order was how things were staying right and not slipping into complete madness. But even he knew that order was fragile, just as everything else. It hinged so much on the order that they had. Order that they were trying to keep as chaos nagged at the edges of their order.

"Is it getting worse or am I going mad?"

That voice drew him from his mind as always, but this time was because of how sad and downtrodden it sounded. He glance over to his lovely wife Alice, sitting in a chair and looking so very tired. Her young form seemed so old now. Hatter knew, Hatter knew that she was tired keep and helping what fragile order in Underland to keep it safe. She and the White Queen had been so busy, and it seemed they were running themselves mad with keep order.

He felt his eyes switched in color, but his care for his wife came first. He moved over to her, kneeling before his Alice, who's tired blue eyes met his eyes. Hatter rested his hands softly on her kneecaps, silent for her sake. A hand then reached up, and fingers ghosted against his cheeks. Then those lips began moving, and throat produced soft words.

"Your eyes, Tarrant, are so…nice. Nice and normal." Alice continued to stroke his cheek, even as his face took on a confused look. But he still let her continue to talk without interruption. "They remind me of my father's, you know? So warm."

He watched her eyes mist over, lips wobbling so sadly. It weighed his heart so heavy, wishing to have those beautiful blues not so sad.

"Alice, wonderful Alice," he murmured lightly, drawing a small smile from her that lifted a bit. With that smile, she removed one of her hands from cupping his face to then wipe at her eyes.

"Silly me for crying."

"You are never silly for crying, my dear Alice," Tarrant answered back with a loving conviction. A bigger smile appeared on her lips, one this time that was mirrored on his face now. After a pause that seemed so long and so short at the same time, was broken when Alice began speaking once more.

"Thank you, Tarrant." He took her hands within his own, holding the weary and calloused hands with a delicate hold. These hands had once been so soft and now not. But that little feature could be overlooked as it seemed everything became normal in this small amount of time together. It seemed as though it always had been for them. Simple, loving, order-filled. That really was all that he could imagine now with a war outside these castle walls that took his Alice away. Away to battle and hopefully no more.

_My dear Alice, my Alice who order shall be given and spared from this all. Sweet Alice, I hope to never lose you to this war and chaos…_

* * *

So close to the end, yet still have to write the last two chapters and type them all up here. So close though, at least for me it feels that way.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
